Someone's Presence
by Kioni-chan
Summary: Sora's lost all of his memories of SOMEONE, but he can feel their presence everywhere he goes. Why can he only think of Kairi? And where does this strange name keep coming from?


I couldn't sleep one night, so I got up and wrote this. Thought I'd share it with whoever cared enough to sit and read it. Or if, y'know, you're obligated to read it… Which no one is… so that was a pointless comment… :sigh:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and it's a fanfic, so it doesn't have to be EXACTLY like the game, y'know?

ONWARD!

Sora rolled on his side, to face the wall. Then rolled again to face the door. And once again to stare at the ceiling. It was no use; he wasn't going to fall asleep. He'd been trying for hours.

The brunette rolled on his side and gazed at the clock on the wall. 4:13 AM is what the face read. He sighed. Another night wasted on trying to remember what wasn't there. If he was going to get any sleep at all, he had better fall asleep soon. But he had this feeling that that wasn't going to happen.

The boy looked around the room and his eyes fell on the sleeping form that was Kairi. She was curled up under a blanket on a small mattress on the other side of the Sea Side shack. It had been her idea to sleep out on the Island, and he had agreed. He hadn't exactly _jumped _on the idea, but had agreed because all he could think about was Kairi lately. It was strange; all he ever thought about was Kairi, but he didn't _love _her. He couldn't describe it.

Sora pushed his own blanket aside and exited the shack. He walked along the waters edge, his toes digging into the sand and his eyes watching the stars overhead. He could pick out the ones that he knew were worlds, mostly those that he had visited often, and which ones were actual stars. His gaze halted on one pale gray spot. Hallow Bastion. He knew it was, and he knew that Leon and the others lived there now.

He dropped his eyes to the sand and walked to the Secret Place, thinking to himself. Something wasn't right. Something had happened at Hallow Bastion. He'd fought someone, someone he knew and was close to, there. He'd won too. But he couldn't remember the fight, or who it was against, only the feeling that he had hated every minute of it.

His hand traced along the etchings on the wall, pausing here and there to remember the day the drawings had been made with a smile. His hand suddenly stopped and he stared at the stone. There he was, standing overtop a slain dragon, and there Kairi was, in a castle, being the princess as always. But who was the other person? Making to climb the castle walls? Sora couldn't remember. It wasn't Tidus, or Wakka, and certainly not Selphie. He sighed again and dropped to his knees. Slowly, his wandering fingers found a box, just barely visible under the sand. He dug it up and brushed it off. He'd buried it the night before he and Kairi were to set sail. Wait… There had been another. Sora bit his lip. It hadn't been just him and Kairi, had it? There was a presence in his memory, be he couldn't place it with a name, or a face, or voice. Not even a glimpse of hair or clothing.

Slowly Sora opened his box. Inside was a dried out poapu fruit, but it was missing two bites. The boy picked it up gingerly and examined it. He remembered having it handed to him, already missing one bite. He had been really happy that day. No… it hadn't been daylight, it had been dark. And the stars had been out. He'd already completed his journey and had returned to the Destiny Islands to find _someone _waiting for him. He'd ran to them, embraced them, even kissed them passionately. But he couldn't remember their face! All he could remember was Kairi.

Sora set the fruit back in it's box and re-buried it. When this small task was done he sat back and wiped a tear from his cheek. It was frustrating him. The presence was there, but not the face.

He stood back and glanced at the etching he had finished shortly before leaving the Destiny Islands the first time, the one of him and Kairi. More tears fell from his face. He thought that he had loved Kairi, and he still did think that, but he didn't. The feeling wasn't there. And he felt that he already loved _someone,_ he just couldn't remember _who!_

The boy walked along the sand again, watching his bare toes leave tracks in the sand. Before he knew it they were walking in water. He was wading out towards the smallest Island, the one that was connected to the larger of the two by a bridge. He swam a ways then climbed a ladder to crawl across more sand. He sat up on a bent over tree, looking out over the water. Suddenly, more tears fell down his face, and he didn't know why. He just suddenly felt very sad.

As he sat there crying, he began to tilt backwards. Before Sora could catch himself, he had fallen on the sand, onto his back. He stared up at the stars and more _feelings _came back to him. They weren't memories, as he couldn't actually remember anything, but _feelings._

It was in that spot that he had received his first kiss. He had been sparring with _someone _when he had climbed one of the palm trees. However, _someone _had knocked him back down. Before he could move, _someone _had crawled on top of him and smiled down at him. He couldn't remember the smile, but he knew that it had happened. But _someone _had brought their mouth down on his. The kiss had tasted wonderful and grew more and more passionate. Eventually it had grown to love making. Sora had slept in _someone's _arms that night, and many nights after that. But who that _someone _was, he just didn't remember.

Sora gazed up at the sky, through the leaves of the palm trees and the slowly forming storm clouds. He ignored the rain that eventually began to fall around him. He just stared upward, his tears mixing with the rain, which mixed with the ocean. He couldn't remember. All he could remember was Kairi. _Someone _had changed his memories somehow. _Someone _had forced a witch to do their bidding. _Someone _didn't want Sora to remember that he loved them.

The brunette suddenly rolled onto his stomach, pounding the wet sand and screaming. Why couldn't he remember? What bastard would just _delete _his memories of just one person? And _someone _that he loved!

Sora sobbed and fell forward on the sand, cursing Kairi, Leon, Cid, Cloud and every other person he could think of. He grabbed a twig and began writing the names in the sand before pounding them away again.

CLOUD.

LEON.

CID.

KAIRI.

YUFFIE.

NAMINE'.

Sora froze suddenly, his hand suspended above the newest name. Namine'? Where had that come from? He didn't know any Namine's. Did he?

He pounded that name away as well. Then he wrote KAIRI again and pounded it away. Then again and again and again. He did it over and over, sobbing, tears mixing with the rain. Why? Why could he only remember _her. _Why couldn't he remember _someone?_ He had loved _someone,_ shared a poapu with _someone, _even made love to _someone,_ so why couldn't he remember them?

Sora stood shakily and walked to the edge of the tiny island. He leaned over the drop-off and was sick rather suddenly. It wasn't fair. The _someone _had been there, he knew that they had. He wiped his mouth and held his hand out so the rain would clean it. He then turned around and snatched up the twig again. He then scratched a another word into the sand before walking back to the edge of the island and falling forward, diving into the waves to head back to the shack.It had been that _someone_ that had erased his memories of them self or at least had someone else do it. It had been them that had tried to delete the love. As Sora entered the wooden shack to attempt sleep again, the rain slowly washed away his final word, his message to _someone._

TRAITOR.

END

There. The end. This was actually meant for… _someone… _Heh… Not like that… But… They might get the idea… :sigh:


End file.
